cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kui-Gon Jinn
Kui-Gon Jinn was a Jedi Knight and a veteran of the Neimoidian invasion of Endon. He serves as a major supporting character in the main saga of Star Wars. He is the father of Anakin Skywalker. He is played by Liam Neeson. Biography Jinn was born and raised on Corellia, and he eventually became a Jedi and trained on Coruscant. He proved to be extremely strong with the Force and became an incredibly skilled Force wielder and Lightsaber combatant. His skills allowed him to become a Jedi Master and obtain a seat on the Jedi council. However, he maintained highly maverick views that kept him at odds with the rest of the council. Jinn kept studying very hard in the nature of the Force, and though he remained a very committed and loyal Jedi, he started believing that all aspects of the Force should be analyzed, instead of just the Light said, a belief that would alienate him from his peers. Eventually, Jinn came to start training a young Mabrak named Talzin Kul as his apprentice, training Kul into a highly skilled Jedi. With that, Jinn and Kul embark on many different adventures and missions, fighting pirates and bandits. Eventually, Jinn would save a young Kobi-Ben Kenobi on Lissriff with the help of bounty hunter, Jango Fett. Seeing that the young Kenobi was strong with the Force, Jinn started training him as a Jedi Knight. Jinn would also fight and kill the powerful Sith lord, Darth Nihilus. Jinn also saw fierce fighting against Nihilus' Sith rebellion, fighting to crush the rebellion. During a mission to Tatooine, Jinn would befriend a young slave woman named Shmi Skywalker, and Jinn would have a romantic relationship with her. However, Jinn was reluctantly forced to end their relationship due to the Jedi Order forbidding attachments and the Order forced him to come back to Coruscant, though unknown to him, Jinn and Shmi's time together resulted in Shmi becoming pregnant with and then giving birth to Anakin Skywalker. As Jinn keeps training Kenobi, Kul starts becoming very jealous of the attention given to Kenobi, which leads to the relationship between Jinn and Kul becoming severely strained until they have a falling out. Kul is later found and manipulated by Sheev Palpatine to turn to the Dark side and become a Sith lord, taking the name, Darth Maul. As he kept training him as a skilled Jedi, Jinn and Kenobi embarked on various missions throughout the Galaxy to battle pirates, bandits and criminal bands, as well as stopping Dark Jedi. He also assisted Jango in overthrowing a tyrannical dictator on Mandalore, where Kenobi would meet Mandolorian Empress, Satine Kryze. Eventually, when the Neimoidians invade Endon, Jinn and Kenobi are sent to Neimoidia to negotiate a settlement that would end the invasion. However, Neimoidian viceroy, Nute Gunray, attempts to have them killed, sending Battle Droids after them. With the help of Neimoidian prisoners, Jinn and Kenobi fight their way through the Neimoidian city and get to a Neimoidian landing ship, boarding it and riding their way to Endon. Arriving on Endon, Jinn fights past Battle Droids to find Endonian forces lead by Firmise Panaka. Jinn helps the Endonian forces in fighting the Battle Droids in a fierce battle in the jungles, and on the way, they rescue a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks, then Jinn fights through the jungle to escape. Binks takes them to a Gungan city, where the Gungan leader, Regent Lyonie, gives Jinn and Kenobi a transport to get to the Endonian capital city of Theed, which has been seized by the Battle Droids. Reaching and infiltrating Theed, Jinn and Kenobi fight their way to rescue Endonian troops and the Endonian queen, Amidala Naberrie, then Jinn helps in fighting in a fierce skirmish through the streets to reach the hangar, where they commandeer a ship and escape. However, as they pass a Neimoidian blockade fleet, one of the battleships damages their ship, and though the damage is repaired by an astromech droid named R2-D2, they are forced to make a stop at the desert world of Tatooine to make repairs. Arriving on Tatooine, they see that the hyper drive on the ship needs replacement, so Jinn heads into the nearby settlement of Mos Espa, coming upon the parts shop of Sebulba. Here, Jinn meets Anakin Skywalker, a slave working for Sebulba, but Sebulba refuses Republic credits to pay for a replacement hyper drive. Jinn is given shelter at Anakin's slave camp from the upcoming sandstorm, where Jinn reunites with Shmi and discovers that Anakin is incredibly strong with the Force. Anakin informs them on the upcoming pod race, which will reward enough money to pay for the hyper drive, and as Jinn helps prepare the pod racer, Jinn talks with Shmi, who reveals that Anakin is Jinn's son, which causes Jinn to feel much regret over not being able to be there for Anakin and desires to bring him a better life. During the race, when Tusken Raiders ambush Anakin and Sebulba, Jinn helps fight them off and rescues Anakin and Sebulba, while a grateful Sebulba gives them the hyper drive and grants Anakin's freedom. Once the ship is repaired, Jinn heads back with Kenobi to retrieve Anakin, but they are ambushed by Battle Droids lead by Darth Maul. With help from Endonian soldiers, Jinn helps fight the Battle Droids in a fierce battle, then fight his way to their ship, then Jinn engages Maul in a duel as Kenobi and Amidala get Anakin aboard their ship. Jinn then boards the ship and rides the ship to Coruscant. Reaching Coruscant, Jinn heads to the Jedi temple to see if Anakin can become a Jedi, even offering to take him up as an apprentice himself, but the council refuses. While pondering the situation, Jinn is confronted by Maul himself in secret. Jinn urges Maul to abandon the Dark side and come back to him, but Maul refuses and warns Jinn not to interfere in further events surrounding Endon and Sheev Palpatine, which leads to Jinn beginning to heavily suspect Palpatine. Eventually, Amidala decides to return to Endon to combat the Neimoidian occupation of her home world, so Jinn decides to help her in doing so, disregarding Maul's warning. Arriving on Endon, once Amidala forms an alliance with the Gungans, Jinn heads with Kenobi and the others to participate in the retaking of the Endonian capital of Theed. Jinn, Kenobi and the Endonians assault Theed, fighting Battle Droid forces in a vicious battle in the streets and buildings of the city, but as they strike the palace, they encounter Maul. Jinn and Kenobi battle Maul in a vicious Lightsaber duel, which leads them to a reactor, in which Jinn is separated from Kenobi and has to fight Maul alone. Sadly, as a result, Jinn is mortally wounded by Maul, and though Kenobi fights and seemingly kills Maul, Jinn dies as he requests him to train Anakin. After the battle ends in Endonian victory and Endon is freed, Jinn's body is cremated in a pyre. However, due to Jinn's strength in the Force and his rigorous training, he manages to enter the netherworld of the Force, and so, Jinn's spirit watches over Anakin as he becomes a Jedi, and later on, a Sith. Jinn eventually makes contact with Kenobi and Yoda and proceeds to train them so they can enter the netherworld of the Force as well. Jinn's spirit later comes to reside within the Great Force Holocron, and his spirit guards the secrets to the holocron's powers. Jinn's spirit would later encounter Kylo Ren and Siro Ren when they entered, and later on, he would be joined by the spirit of Luke Skywalker to guard the secrets of the holocron. When Rey Skywalker enters the holocron, the spirits of Jinn and Luke agree to train her, though temporarily giving her the powers so she can deal with the sudden threat of Kylo Ren hunting her down. After the victory on Tatooine, the spirits of Jinn and Luke proceed to train Rey so she can permanently obtain the powers. Personality Jinn was a staunch maverick who was incredibly stubborn, icy and stoic, and he often contradicted the main teachings of the Jedi Order. He was rather argumentative and uncooperative, while also resistant to authority. He was also very aggressive and hostile when fighting, and he showed great suspicion towards those he found untrustworthy. However, he was also very forgiving and caring, and he was also very helpful and protective towards his friends and allies and showed a very strong loyalty to them. He also heavily disagreed with Jedi teachings to restrain emotions or form attachments, and he was very opposed to the corruption of the Jedi Order. Abilities Jinn was extremely skilled and powerful in using the Force, since he was incredibly strong with the Force. As such, he was able to harness the power of the Force and manipulate it in any way he pleased, and could use vast amounts of powers connected to the Force. He was also very skilled at using a Lightsaber and could expertly use highly skilled offensive and defensive sword techniques to battle opponents, while also greatly using his fists in combat as well. Jinn was so strong with the Force that he could obtain powers and ascend to levels in the Force that very few Jedi could obtain, such as how he entered into the netherworld of the Force on his own. Relationships Kobi-Ben Kenobi Anakin Skywalker Shmi Skywalker Amidala Naberrie Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes Category:Fighter Category:Right Hand Category:Wise Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Brutes Category:Military Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Childhood Friends Category:Creators Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyers Category:Determinators Category:Altruistic Category:Disciplinarians Category:Elementals Category:Empowered Characters Category:Omniscient Category:Enforcers Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Normal Skilled Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Extremists Category:Angelic Category:Bully Slayers Category:Survivors Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Tragic Category:Guardians Category:Symbolic Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Authority Category:Serious Category:Gadgeteers Category:Swordsman Category:Sophisticated Category:Game Changer Category:Forgivers Category:Genius Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Ghosts Category:Harbingers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Selfless Category:Trickster Category:Betrayed Category:Heretics Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Chaotic Category:In Love Characters Category:Insecure Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Chosen One Category:Loyal Category:Leaders Category:Old Characters Category:Advocates Category:Married or Parents Category:Rogue Category:Martial Artists Category:Martyr Category:Animal Kindness Category:Barbarian Category:Mentor Category:Possessors Category:Neutral Category:One Man Army Category:Orphans Category:Passionate Learners Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Category:Wrathful Berserkers